memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:List of common misspellings
This is a list of common misspellings. Please note that Memory Alpha uses American spellings exclusively. Most of the words on this list are not actually misspellings but rather the British version of the word. The misspelling is the first word, with the correct spelling contained in parentheses afterward. Note that British spellings of words in place names, titles, etc. are to be retained if that's how they were originally spelled. A * A.D. (AD) * advisor (adviser) * advisors (advisers) * alot (a lot) * analyse (analyze) * analysed (analyzed) * analysing (analyzing) * armour (armor) * armoured (armored) * authorise (authorize) * authorised (authorized) * authorises (authorizes) * authorisation (authorization) * authorisations (authorizations) B * B.A. (BA) * B.C. (BC) * B.S. (BS) * behaviour (behavior) C * cancelled (canceled) * cancelling (canceling) * centimetre (centimeter) * centre (center) * centres (centers) * civilisation (civilization) * civilisations (civilizations) * civilise (civilize) * civilised (civilized) * civilises (civilizes) * colonisation (colonization) * colonise (colonize) * colonised (colonized) * colonises (colonizes) * colonising (colonizing) * colour (color) * coloured (colored) * colourful (colorful) * colours (colors) * counselled (counseled) * counselling (counseling) * counsellor (counselor) * counsellors (counselors) D * D.C. (DC) * defence (defense) * defences (defenses) * dialog (dialogue) F * favour (favor) * favoured (favored) * favourite (favorite) * favourites (favorites) * favours (favors) * fibre (fiber) * fibres (fibers) * flavour (flavor) * forcefield (force field) * forcefields (force fields) * fuhrer (führer) H * harbour (harbor) * harboured (harbored) * harbours (harbors) * honour (honor) * honoured (honored) * honouring (honoring) * honours (honors) * humour (humor) J * Jeffries tube (Jefferies tube) * Judgement (Judgment) K * kilometre (kilometer) * kilometres (kilometers) L * labelled (labeled) * labelling (labeling) * labour (labor) * LaForge (La Forge) * licence (license) * licenced (licensed) * life-form (lifeform) * life-forms (lifeforms) * light-year (light year) * light-years (light years) * lightyear (light year) * lightyears (light years) * litre (liter) * litres (liters) M * Marquis (Maquis) * materialise (materialize) * materialised (materialized) * materialises (materializes) * materialising (materializing) * metre (meter) * metres (meters) * M.D. (MD) * militarise (militarize) * militarised (militarized) * militarising (militarizing) * millenia (millennia) * millimetre (millimeter) * millimetres (millimeters) * moustache (mustache) * moustaches (mustaches) * M.A. (MA) * M.S. (MS) N * neighbour (neighbor) * neighbours (neighbors) O * offence (offense) * omelet (omelette) * onboard (on board) * organisation (organization) * organise (organize) * organised (organized) * organises (organizes) P * Ph.D. (PhD) * practise (practice) * practised (practiced) * practises (practices) * practising (practicing) * programme (program) R * realise (realize) * realises (realizes) * realised (realized) * realising (realizing) * recieve (receive) * recieved (received) * recieves (receives) * recieving (receiving) * recognise (recognize) * recognised (recognized) * recognising (recognizing) * Rodenberry (Roddenberry) * rumour (rumor) * rumoured (rumored) * rumours (rumors) S * sceptical (skeptical) * shockwave (shock wave) * speciality (specialty) * specialities (specialties) * sympathise (sympathize) * sympathised (sympathized) T * theatre (theater) * theatres (theaters) * theorise (theorize) * theorised (theorized) * theorises (theorizes) * travelled (traveled) * traveller (traveler) * travellers (travelers) * travelling (traveling) U * utilise (utilize) * utilised (utilized) * utilises (utilizes) * utilising (utilizing) * U.S. (US) * U.S.A. (USA) * U.S.S. (USS) * U.S.S.R. (USSR) W * whilst (while) Common misspellings de:Memory Alpha:Liste von Tippfehlern